1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disbursing device in a machine for counting paper sheets and the like, which device is adapted to disburse paper sheets one at a time from an accumulated layer thereof and count them one at a time in a reliable manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional delivery device of this type, the frictional force is, strictly speaking, generated at one point, the frictional force and a particular geometrical configuration of the device acting to separate and disburse paper sheets one at a time. In this delivery mechanism, if two paper sheets are introduced into a disbursement gap, they can be separated and delivered, but if three sheets are simultaneously introduced into the gap, they cannot be separated. Two sheets are then disbursed, resulting in a counting error.